


The Christmas Lights

by latedawns



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latedawns/pseuds/latedawns
Summary: A fluffy festive jaepil ;o





	The Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I wrote this last year but I didn't have ao3 then so. Here it is! I hope you enjoy this short & sweet and slightly festive jaepil (´▽`ʃƪ)♡

JYP Entertainment’s annual Christmas party had come to an end for the night. The festive cheer was radiating through the atmosphere. With “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” buzzing around his head, Jae….is not feeling it at all. He is the embodiment of bah humbug at the moment. To be honest, he just wants to get the hell home for the night. Everyday6 is finally over and for these last few days of the year, all he wants to do is sleep. This whole year has been a really fantastic year for Day6 but, also so very stressful and exhausting.

Wrapping the scarf tightly around his neck, Jae prepares for the chilly air outside. As he walks out the building, he finally takes notice that all his members have left already. Figures he would have to walk home all by himself. Well, that was until he hears a voice calling from behind him.

“Hyung! Wait for me!” 

The loudest sigh leaves Jae’s mouth, as he was hoping the other would hear. Literally, the last person he wants to walk home with is person he walks home with. The always cheerful, irritatingly cute ( _WHAT - cute??_ ), little shit, Kim Wonpil. 

Jae is already in a mood and _this guy_ … is just going to make it all the worse. Wonpil came hopping up beside him, the biggest smile plastered on his face. He was probably wearing that smile all night. How was he not tired of smiling?

Doubtingly, Jae accepts the fate that lies ahead for the rest of the walk. 

The two walk side by side in silence for a bit, Jae being too moody to even talk and Wonpil, well he is currently distracted by the Christmas lights that hang along the tops of the shops. They glitter in the dark night like little colorful stars dancing across the buildings. Looking up at the shining lights, Wonpil’s eyes start to sparkle as the glimmer of the lights reflect off his eyes. The smile that was still on Pil’s face grew a little bit wider. 

“I love Christmas lights, don’t you, hyung?” Wonpil says after a while. Jae looks over at him, who was now looking at Jae. His eyes still sparkling even though the lights were far behind them. Jae feels a slight tug at his heart but shrugs it out of his body with a shimmy. The other pretends not to notice.

“Yeah, sure, they’re wonderful,” Jae scuffs, pressing his lips into a tight smile. Wonpil pouts his lips out and glares at Jae. He really wants him to get out of this mood he’s been in. It’s not good for his health. It’s almost Christmas, the happiest and most wonderful time of the year! 

And that’s when Wonpil spots it, thousands and thousands of Christmas lights to the left of them. They lit up the whole block for miles, it seems. However, he will have to pull out his trick card because Jae seems impossible to agree to anything right now.

So, Wonpil puts on his best puppy dog eyes (tears included) and his poutiest pout and looks up at Jae, tugging on the sleeve of his coat.

“Jae-hyung…” he starts with a hint of whine in his voice. Jae whips his head around, glaring down at Wonpil at first but his eyes change to something Wonpil can’t really put his finger on. Blinking a few times, Jae tries to pull together every ounce of dignity in him before melting in a puddle of his affection towards the younger one.

The hitch in his breathing is quite noticeable to Wonpil and he gives himself a mental pat on the back. He’s got him hooked now.

“C-can we…” Wonpil starts again as he points to the lights glittering in the distance. “Pleeeease,” he begs with the whine intensifying.

Jae puffs out a sigh, rolling his eyes. He nods his head almost in defeat. Like always, he gives in to the younger one. He was so set on just trying to get home but maybe it is Wonpil who has changed his mood. It must be the cute way he pushes out his bottom lip and the way his eyes sparkle when looking at the lights that turned Jae’s mood around. In that moment he decides he always wants to see Wonpil like this, at his happiest. Although time and time again, he denies his feelings, it felt like tonight he will give in. And honestly, that scares him.

Pil claps his hands together, starting to run towards the direction of the lights. Another sigh leaves Jae’s lips but a smile also appears there for the first time that night while he runs after him.

As the pair reach the source of the lights, Wonpil’s eyes start their sparkle again and Jae wants to external scream but he keeps it in his head to save himself from embarrassment. The thumping of his heart sounds so audible; he tries to cover his chest with his hand. 

Jae has the sudden impulse to hold Wonpil’s hand right then and there. He glances at Pil’s gloved hand, almost beckoning to be held. Swallowing hard and taking in a deep inhale, Jae debates on whether or not to act on this impulse. 

“Are you okay?” Wonpil asks, looking up at Jae, sparkling eyes now flipped to concern. Jae finally exhales and nods his head, giving Wonpil a small smile. 

His brain and heart work together and decide for him. He swiftly grabs a hold of Wonpil’s hand and closes his eyes tightly, afraid to look at the other at the moment. Until he feels a slight squeeze, Jae cracks one eye open to see Wonpil giving him the biggest, brightest smile, showing his beautiful white teeth. His eyes becoming like crescent moons as the crinkles appear around them as well. Jae breathes out a long, relieving sigh and smiles back at Wonpil with just as much as admiration. 

It seems as if the night is getting even colder as Jae can feel the freezing air seeping through his winter coat. The dorms might feel like miles away in this bone chilling weather. But, with Wonpil by his side that night and with their fingers interlaced so gently, he feels his heart warm up his whole body… just enough to make it home.


End file.
